clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fan Universe Characters Thankgiving Special!
Ok, I'll make a character list right here. For the empty spots, put your character or anyone who you think should be in. REMEMBER:No more than 25! 25 Characters! NO MORE! #Maddieworld #Jessica #Bellina #Swiss Ninja #Explorer 767 #Happyface #Kwiksilver #Ninjinian #E-114 #Tails6000 #Dan #Tidalwave11 #Herbert (although he's good in this tale.) #Ttamorules #Willie Watt #Xary #Darktan #TurtleShroom (Penguin) #Speeddasher #Mabel #Cabel von Injoface #Foamy #Pizza Penguin #Emily Von Injoface #Newtre And someone will think of the plot. Please contribute and help this article! How about Tails has to get the turkey this year, equalling a funny montage of getting through weird locations, when meeting the turkey the turkey challenges him, Tails wins, and eturns the turkey, equalling a montage of sillyness from each person XD! Tails6000 23:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I haz an idea: Basically, it's nothing complicated. Everyone just gets together to celebrate Thanksgiving. There could be a few subplots however, such as: *Mabel showing her hate for thanksgiving, but ends up becoming (temporarily) tolerable for once. (if Mabel does get included.) *Pizza Penguin (Emily's owner)ends up coming to the thanksgiving... and suddenly thinks that it's already Christmas and attempts to spread the (early) christmas cheer. *Explorer loses his hat somewhere in the HUGE lodge the characters rented, and he goes searching for it. *Tidalwave11 suffering several distractions while preparing the thanksgiving feast, and ends up ruining it, one meal at at time. *Cabel will only be thankful for TV and pancakes. *Willie Watt ACCIDENTALLY uses her powers, and it knocks down and blows things everywhere! The powers find Explorer's hat. *One of the characters has doom weed for decoration, and Xary will start itching. (Note: Superpenguins ARE NOT allergic to doom weed, Xary is.) In the end, the feast consists of various cheeses and cookies. (Much to the delights of Ttamorules and Ninjinian respectively.) And everyone tucks in. i iz open 4 criticism.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) PERFECT! I'll starting just after I find out who Pizza Penguin is.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 00:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Pizza Penguin is non-exsistant... --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually, now he is. He is a character I never got around to. He's Emily's owner, and Newtre isn't non-existentant. I've had those characters for while, but I don't have time for major edits right now. Pufflezzz Um, why is herbert good? That's OOC... Citcxirtcem 22:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) This is Kinda Pointless I don't think we need a Thanksgiving Special. One, it adds extra stress in writing the story, since Thanksgiving isn't far away. Two, we already have A Thanksgiving Carol by TurtleShroom to serve as our main story for that particular holiday. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 00:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Eh... I don't ever recall penguins eating other birds... in fact, it could be considered cannibilism... --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Cannabilism is when species eat each other. You eat cows which are also mammals, but you aren't a cannabal. Citcxirtcem 01:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) OH COME ON!!!!!! FIRST HALLOWEEN, THEN CHRISTMAS, NOW THIS! the names are to, well, plain Freecie1 23:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC)We need free, see? Is this really Nessecary? We have a thanksgiving carol. Plus, not all countries have thanksgiving, just america and canada, and canada's was last month. Is it really nessecary? --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 01:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm guessing Antarctica's Thanksgiving is in November. Citcxirtcem 01:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::If we can do holidays endemic to certain countries, I'm doing St Patrick's Day and my fictional holidays from Freezeland! =D --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 01:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::*If you can do St. Patricks Day, I can do Valentines Day! YAY!--E-114:When all else fails, blow stuff up 01:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Have Fun Citcxirtcem 01:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Do not get carried away... Everyone, do not get carried away with all this. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Saint Patrick's. We don't need a story for all of them. So bare that in mind... and try not to make more. Valentines Day special can be excepted. Unless there are other holidays that are as big as Christmas. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yep. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 20:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::But it's kind of fun. I think we should do Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's because they are popular and celebrated. although something like Video Game Day or Talk Like a Pirate day shouldn't... I think we should do Independence Day too. Citcxirtcem 21:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Valentines and Saint Patrick's is fine... and the Video Game Day and Talk-Like-a-Pirate ones, like you said, are pointless. Though the USA, from what I remember, never had an independence from any country. And yes, it is quite fun. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Antarctica's Independence Day is on October 22, the day the article for the USA for created. (TurtelShroom's idea.) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 00:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC)